I Like
by TheGirlWithNoIQ
Summary: It was a simple task; share to the class what you like and why. No one had suspected what Gaara had to say. Or how obvious it was possible to be. Rated M to what you imagine...read at own risk! X3


Yo, fellas!

This story has been on my mind and pc for a while now. I've written it but never gotten the ...guts...to publish it until now. Why? You'll just wait and see.

It's M-rated but I wouldn't call it dirty.., it just depends on what you imagine while reading it. *insert pervy laugh*

I don't think I need an disclaimer, it's quite obvious that I don't own Naruto. Though, the idea is mine!

Now, let our imagination begin!

Read and enjoy~! :3

* * *

Every student ran inside when the bell rang. They quickly sat down at each desk, waiting impatiently on their home room teacher who always, let me say, who ALWAYS was late.

Fifteen minutes later, right on clock he came, the white-haired man who always had a mask half across his face. None of the student had seen his face before, not a single one of them and some rumors were that he didn't have one.

"Sorry I'm late but on my way to the class some unicorns tried to kill me. Obviously they didn't since I'm here now."

The class sighed of his lame excuse; they knew perfectly well he was lying but they didn't bother say it.

"Okay," Kakashi ignored the awkward silence and said in a suiting teacher-mode: "You all had homework till today-"

"What?! We did?"

"Naruto, shut your mouth."

"_You_ should shut your mouth, teme!"

"Hn"

"Don't '_Hn'_ me you bastard!"

Kakashi sighed and scratched his head before he decided to ignore the two best friends:

"You were going to write about what you like. For example: dogs, makeup, football, ladies… Icha Icha Paradise-"

The students sighed when they saw his eyes being filled with sadness, longing. They knew his precious 'Icha Icha' books got confiscated by principal Tsunade after being caught reading it to some of the male students and teachers at school.

"Anyway, who wants to start? Hmm, maybe Sasori would do the honor?" He said winking to a red-head who sent him a poisonous death-glare back. Either way, he walked up to the teacher's desk with a stack of papers in his hands.

Everybody sighed when they saw the papers; they prepared themselves to a long 'speech'.

"I like poison. I like poison that kills; poison that makes multiple damages with just a single touch of skin. If you make fun of my height, call my puppets 'dolls' and me a girl I will kill you. I will use poison that slowly eats you alive, make you cry in agony and think that you never should have made fun of me. If some of you brats ever make fun of me again, I will stick you with a needle that makes you wish you never were born. Ever…"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Every single student looked at the red-head with fear, some of them twitched in their seat when they met his gaze.

"Was it all?" Some of them whispered to each other, loud enough to the poison-lover to hear.

"It was everything you need to know."

He walked down to his chair, made a crazy grin when he saw they avoided him.

"Well, that was interesting… Sakura, you're next."

A girl with face as pink as her hair stepped up near the teacher's desk, giggling while looking at a certain someone.

"I like Sasuke-kun. I actually love him. I love his sexy look when he flirts at me-"

"-I have never _ever_ flirted with you."

Giggling, "Yes, you have Sasuke-kun. You always flirt with me-"

"To call you annoying isn't flirting!"

"Well, actually it is…"

"Kakashi, just shut up."

"My-my, is _Sasuke-kun_ embarrassed? Your cheeks are red…"

"I…will KILL you."

Sakura, that didn't want his nice t-shirt to be stained by her sensei's blood, opened her mouth.

"I also like to watch him play at the football team. He's so hot when he sweats. How his black hair becomes even darker, how his butt looks-"

"Thank you, thank you Sakura, but its enough. Go back to your seat."

A gloomy looking Pinky walked to her desk, sitting down while sending Sasuke a flirty wink.

"Okay… Ino, you're next."

The said girl stood up, got to the place and said with a dreamy-looking expression:

"I like him! I like Sasuke-kun. He's hot, he has a sexy glare he sends people who annoys him and he have an extremely sexy butt! I always have dirty drea-"

"Thank you Ino. Go back to your seat before I send you to the principal. Now, has anybody else about Sasuke?"

Almost every girl plus Itachi stretched their hands.

"Okay…" he sighed before he told them a bit irritated. "You don't need to read it, its enough about Sasuke."

They seemed depressed when they took the hand down, looking longingly at the black-haired guy.

"Let's see…" he said scanning through the group with his visible eye. "Gaara, you're up!"

A new red-head got up, walking up with a faceless expression. Well up he stopped and turned around, looking at the audience with the same mine. He cleared his throat.

"I like melons, tasty melon that shivers under my warm touch. I like having melons in my hands, how they're soft but hard at the same time. As if they harden at my very touch. How yummy they are in my mouth and how all of them have different sizes."

Silence…

"I love peach as well. How small it is and how they taste. I haven't licked a single one with the same taste; each one of them is different from the last. I like the juices that come out, how it comes and fresh up my tongue. It's like the peach is a little ball, a little ball that's smaller than my fingertip."

Even more silence….

"I have tasted a lot of peaches and definitely held a lot of melons in my hands, but one thing I'm really sure of is… I will never get sick of it. I will love it until the day I die. I would have enjoyed eating it every single day, but sadly I can't since my parents don't like it. They think I should have one a day and not take as much as I do now..."

Gaara trailed off, looking quite sullen. No one else, except Naruto who was crying because it reminded him of his own relationship with ramen, shared the same expression.

Some had passed out, some hadn't but half their face was red of a sudden nosebleed. Some hurried to the bathroom and some sent Sasuke a heated look which said boy tried not to wince from.

"Well…" Kakashi coughed and tried again, "thank you, Gaara, for the…_intimate_...sharing of your favorite fruits. It seems, even though its half an hour left, we say stop here. Some of you don't look well."

Kakashi noted the last with a small frown, _if the class reacts like that of what Gaara said, how will they react to the 'Icha Icha'-movie I have planned to next week…?_

"Class, you are dismissed!"

The classroom was soon empty and the last one to leave was one red head and a Hyuuga who always used her time to pack her things.

"Hinata…" Gaara called out to her when she walked towards the door.

She paused, remembering his presentation and her face became red.

"Why did the class act so weird after what I said? They don't like peaches and melons?"

Seeing his face reminded her of a very sad raccoon and Hinata wasn't a person to walk away when someone was sad or hurt.

She had to tell him.

'_Shit…'_

**The End...**

* * *

Well, that was that! What do you think? Pervy...or is your mind all innocent? :3

Please tell me what you think! :D


End file.
